Card connectors having the above-described constructions are known from e.g. Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, respectively. In Patent Document 1, an erroneous inserting preventing spring 21 is formed as a cutout raised piece at a widthwise center portion in a cover member 20 to be placed over a connector body 11. If a CF card under its longitudinal orientation is inserted into the connector body 11, the erroneous inserting preventing spring 21 comes into contact with the upper surface of this CF card and displaces the card from the card inserting plane, thereby to prevent the CF card from reaching a group of contacts 14.
In Patent Document 2, a shutter member 13 is supported to be pivotable about a transversely oriented axis at a position on the inner side of an opening 4 into which a card C1 is to be inserted. This shutter member 13 integrally forms a shutter portion 15 configured for preventing erroneous insertion of the card C1, the shutter portion 15 being spring-urged to maintain its closed posture. A pair of stopper members 20A, 20B are disposed on widthwise opposed ends of the shutter portion 15 and are pivotable about vertical axis. And, in these stopper members 20A, 20B, there are formed retaining portions 23A, 23B which contact the back surface of the shutter portion 15.
The stopper members 20A, 20B are maintained under postures for preventing pivotal movement of the shutter portion 15 by torsion springs 26A, 26B. If a card C1 of a specified width is inserted to the opening 4, opposed ends of this card C1 come into contact with contacting portions 22A, 22B of the stopper members 20A, 20B, thus pivoting the respective stopper members 20A, 20B, whereby the retaining portions 23A, 23B are moved away from the back face of the shutter portion 15. When this condition is realized, the shutter portion 15 is opened up by the force from the card C1 along the inserting direction, thus allowing insertion of this card C1.
Conversely, if an attempt is made to insert a card with a width smaller than the specified width, no pivotal movement of the stopper members 20A, 20B occurs, so that the shutter portion 15 is maintained under the closed posture, thus preventing erroneous insertion of this card.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 2002-216905 (paragraphs [0007-0011], FIGS. 1-3)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 2006-66310 paragraphs [0024-0039], FIGS. 1-9)